


Another Postcard

by tabris



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 17:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first one he gets, Nino doesn't think anything is amiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Postcard

**Author's Note:**

> idea blatantly ripped off from the barenaked ladies song 'another postcard'. comment fic for mousapelli [here](http://shinigamitabris.livejournal.com/313430.html?thread=3301718#t3301718), edited because i am the typo queen.

The first one he gets, Nino doesn't think anything is amiss. Okay, so maybe it is a little odd after all- it _does_ have his correct name and address on it and he knows they don't publicize those for fear of the fans mobbing their homes. After that incident with Kamenashi, any and all reference to their homes, no matter how vague, was scrubbed out just as efficiently as their images on drama websites.

 _Why the hell would someone send me a postcard with a kitten on it?_ He shrugs it off and tosses it in the garbage as he walks out the door.

On day two he's a bit more curious, giving the little grey kitten frolicking on the postcard a suspicious look before setting it on the table next to the trash, fully intending to throw it away later.

Somehow, days three, four, and five don't come as too much of a shock, and the little grey kitten is joined by a pair of siamese ones, an orange tabby, and a black attack kitty.

Day six (a calico sleeping in a sink) doesn't come for a week and a half, and in the meantime Nino refuses to admit that he's grumpy over something so trivial. Not that he would even consider telling his bandmates about it, instead he just glares at the screen of his DS, head comfortably resting in Oh-chan's lap.

They start to come a couple of days apart after that, but Arashi is on tour and he's not home often enough to check anyways. When Jun gives him a hard time after seeing one (he didn't have time to put it with the others before he left, not because the extremely disgruntled looking kitten reminded him of Sho that time he practically shellacked his hair into permanent bedhead with hairspray while he slept) stuck between the pages of the manga he was reading for an upcoming role, he shrugs it off as having been sent to him by his sister on vacation in Sapporo.

It turns into something of a routine, and the little folder he keeps on the shelf next to his scripts becomes two and then three without anyone the wiser.

Months later, after a late night movie session finds Nino carding his fingers through a half-asleep Aiba's too long hair, leaning into the lithe body curled around him, something clicks at the way Aiba's hands just can't stay still, playing the the hole in his jeans.

One drowsy eye cracks open when the petting stops for just a second before resuming, Aiba's mouth open in a wide yawn as he clings closer then gives Nino a sweet, knowing smile.

" _Meow?_ "

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/11817.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/6756.html)  
> 


End file.
